Overlook Feelings
by MasterSaruwatari
Summary: The FFC and Susan finally understand each other. A little lime. FFC/Susan.


A/N: This fanfics picks up where the FFC's miniseries left off.

Note: FFC= FanFic Critic

Love can be many things folks. It can be family, close friends, and significant others. Love can sometimes either easy or hard to spot in people. Love is one of the best feelings anyone can have. Love has no specific sex. So, a man shall date man, if he thinks that is the right person for him. The same goes for a woman. What is love to you?

The confession the FFC gave Susan was very heartfelt. So many emotions ran wild in both of them. For the FFC it was fear, death, and forgiveness. For Susan it was indifferent, pain, revenge, and love?

"What?"

Susan spoke to herself inside her head. Why do I have this feeling of love? Where is this feeling coming from? She looks down at the knife she was holding. My plan was to scare her with this. But why do I want to put it down? Susan heavily sighs in front of the FFC.

"Uh…Susan… Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Hey, listen… What do you think about same sex relationships?" Susan said nervously. The room lost all air when Susan dropped that question. The FFC took a step breathing heavily.

"Susan…I, uh, think everyone has a right to love who they choose to be with," said a shell-shocked FFC. Susan stood up and looks deeply into the FFC's eyes. She thought the FFC had cute eyes.

"Oh? Well, that's good to know. So, what would you do if you found out a girl loves you?" The FFC was shock by the question and collapsed to the floor in a sitting position. "What the hell is wrong with Susan? This is unlike her. I need space…" the FFC said inside her head.

"You all right? Here," Susan extended her hand.

"I-I'm fine!" the FCC said as she quickly got up from the ground, "Look, I just remembered I had to…Do something very important! I need you to leave…NOW." Susan hangs her head in disappointment.

"Okay. See you later." she leaves the FFC's room. When she left, the FFC lay down on the bed.

"I need to get some sleep," she said to herself. She closed her eyes, and tried to drift off to the world of dreams.

-FFC's dream-

The FFC woke up slowly rubbing her head. "Man… Why does my head hurt so much?" She had a pounding headache. The FFC sat up on her bed. Susan walked in the room smiling. She was wearing a beautiful white nightgown.

"Ugh… Susan?" the FFC said woozily. Susan didn't care that the FFC noticed her. She kept walking until she stood over her roommate.

"My sweet little Meg…." she gazed deeply into her eyes. The soft, but beautiful gaze froze the FFC still. She couldn't say a word. Her knowledge of the English language was gone. Susan rubs her right cheek and climbed on top of her.

"Susan…" the FFC's voice came back softly. Susan put her right index finger on the lips of the FFC.

"Just Relax….I'll take care of everything else," we fade back into darkness.

-FFC's room (Morning)-  
>The FFC woke up in a cold sweat breathing heavily.<p>

"Meg! I made breakfast. You're going to be late for work! So, you better hurry up and get down here before the food gets cold." It was Susan. The FFC found it strange for her to be cooking of all things. When it came to food or cooking, it was either done by her or they order take out. She got out of bed quickly. "My dream… What was it about? Susan and I never had that 'type' of relationship before…" Meg, uh, I mean the FFC went to do her usual morning routine.

A few minutes, we see the FFC walking downstairs in her work uniform.

"Good morning." She got to the ground level and made her way to the kitchen.

"Good morning." Susan said back. She was finishing up the scrambled eggs. "Are you hungry? I made some eggs, bacons, and pancakes." Susan was wearing her normal white t-shirt and blue jeans. The only difference was that she was wearing an apron.

"Uh… I'm late I have to go…" the FFC was eyeing the door when she said that. Susan ignored her weak excuse and made her a plate and sat it down on the table.

"Sit." Susan commanded.

"Look, Susan I have to…" Susan gave her a strong glare.

"I took the liberty to tell your manger you weren't going to be in today. Now sit and enjoy your breakfast." the FFC was not only shocked by what Susan did, but how commanding she was than usual.

She took a seat and enjoyed her breakfast. She thought it was best not to press Susan on the issue about her calling in for her. But she had many questions. After the meal, Susan took their dishes and put them in the sink.

"So… Why did you call in for me?" the FFC said.

"Oh... I just wanted to spend time with you. You know... it seems all you ever do now is review fanfics, freak out, attempt to kill yourself, and etc. I think you need a break from your main hobby and develop other hobbies. The reviewing fanfic gig is starting to rack up the hospital bills." Susan finished washing the breakfast dishes and threw the dishrag into the sink. She made herself some green tea and took a seat across from the FFC.

"Ah… I never saw it that way. Hey, I had a very strange dream last night," the FFC adjusted her head upward to the ceiling.

"You had a dream? What was it about?" Susan sips her green tea slowly and quietly.

"Well… How do I explain it? I was in my room waking up. I had a painful headache, so I started to rub my head to make the pain go away. You were there….You walk into my room…You had on a lovely white nightgown… The next thing I remember was you calling me 'Meg'. After that, you climb on top of me. I was about to say something, but you put your finger over my lip and told me to 'Just relax… I'll take care of everything else.' After you said that, everything else just went black. That's all I remember. I found it somewhat frightening, but deep down I kind of like it a little." the FFC readjusted her head back to normal level.

Susan was blushing heavily; she wisely hid behind her giant tea cup. "Well…That was a very interesting dream. I don't know how that came up though." Susan took another sip of her green tea.

"Okay. Thanks for listening." the FFC stood up from her seat and stretch out her arms.

"I'm going to take these clothes off and play some Mario on my DS. I might have needed this day off instead. Thanks a lot Susan," the FFC was about to walk off and head back to her room.

"Wait!" shouted Susan. "Uh… I order this new anime. It's called Strawberry Panic. I got the whole series. It's only 26 episodes long. I don't want to watch it alone." The FFC stopped in her tracks and turned around.

"Is it good?" she asked.

"I saw only the first five episodes. From what I saw in those episodes, I think it's a very good anime." Susan answered. Time stopped for a moment, it wasn't usual feelings that cause it. It was something that couldn't be described.

"Sure. I bet it's better than 'ChibiUsa's Seventh Birthday' and 'Secret Romance' if they were able to combine." They both got a good laugh for a good minute.

"Okay, I'll go setup everything and make us some snacks. You go change." the FFC nodded and headed upstairs.

-FFC's living room (Noon)-  
>Everything was set. Susan had the first disc of Strawberry Panic in. She had many snacks ranging from candy, chips, pizza, and other types of junk food.<p>

"Okay. You ready?" Susan picks up the remote.

"Yeah, I can't wait for this anime."

After that quick exchange between them, they got comfortable in their seats and enjoyed Strawberry Panic. The first few episodes were slow at first. There was some decent humor and etc. But the part that really drew in both Susan and the FFC was the romance between Shizuma and Nagisa. These parts of the anime made Susan very nervous. She wanted to admit her love to the FFC. The only problem was that she didn't know how the FFC would react. They were into the 12th episode of Strawberry Panic. The FFC and Susan were watching a scene where Shizuma makes her move on Nagisa.

"Hey Susan," the FFC said with a mouthful of Cheetos.

"What? I'm trying to watch this scene," Susan responded rudely.

"Who's your favorite character?" the FFC asked.

"Oh! I like Shizuma. I think she is really cool." Susan paused the episode they were watching.

"Hey! Why did you stop it? It was getting good!" the FFC complained to Susan.

"Look…there is something I want to tell you." Susan looked deeply into the FFC's eyes and grabbed her hand.

"W-w-what is it Susan?" the FFC was shocked when Susan took her hand. Susan sighed heavily before talking. Her eyes were still locked on to the FFC.

"I…I…I love you." she said softly.

"What?" the FFC screamed and broke away from Susan's hand.

"I love you; I was expecting this reaction," Susan said once again.

"Are you fucking insane? You know I don't fly THAT way!" the FFC screamed at her.

"Will you relax?" Susan grabbed her hands again. They were still down.

"Susan you know you can't because we are…" the FFC was about to finish her sentence, but was cut off by the soft touch of Susan.

"You have to relax Meg." Susan said softly.

The FFC's stomach did a mental back flip. In her dream she couldn't resist the touch of Susan. The same was here. She wanted to smack her, but couldn't bring herself to do it. Susan cups her right cheek and pulls her closer to her.  
>"Uh…Susan…" the FFC couldn't finish her sentence once again as she was quieted by the left index finger of Susan.<p>

"Enough talk. I want to show you my love." She presses her lips softly onto the FFC. This wasn't a French kiss or anything folks. It was simple, but sweet kiss Susan gave the FFC. The FFC didn't struggle at all. Her arms fell limp to her side. The kiss only lasted a good 30 seconds until Susan broke away slowly.

"Stay here. I have to go get something. It's important." Susan got up from the couch they were seating at, and headed upstairs to get this important item.

A few minutes later she comes back down with a small black box. The FFC's 20/20 vision notices the small black box.  
>"What is that?" she said to Susan. Susan ignored her question and slowly walked up to her and got to one knee.<p>

"I know this quite fast. But will you marry me?" Susan said in a very soft voice. The FFC slapped her in the face hard. Susan was sent to the floor.

"No!" the FFC screamed at her. Susan was still on the floor rubbing her cheek.

"It's a Pokemon ring I wanted to give you as a gift. Do you still love me?" Susan said while smiling widely to her new lover. The FFC walked over to her body and laid on top her, and says, "Of course I still love you silly. You've released feelings I have never felt before." the FFC returned the kiss Susan gave her. Feelings that were not hidden have become known for the world to see. They live a happy life as lesbian lovers. Love has no gender. Love is for everyone.

END


End file.
